sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Индокитайская война
Французский Союз: * * 22px|border Государство Вьетнам (с 1949) * (с 1953) * 22px|border Королевство Лаос (с 1949) При поддержке: border|22px США (с 1950) |противник2 = border|22px Демократическая республика Вьетнам 22px|border Патет Лао (с 1950) При поддержке: border|22px СССР border|22px КНР |командир1 = border|22px Жак Филипп Леклерк (1945—1946) Жан Этьен Валлюи (1946—1948) Рожэ Блэзо (1948—1949) Марсель Морис Карпантье (1949—1950) Жан де Латр де Тассиньи (1950—1951) Рауль Салан (1952—1953) Анри Наварр (1953—1954) |командир2 = border|22px Во Нгуен Зиап border|22px Хо Ши Мин border|22px Суфанувонг |силы1 = Французские ВС: 190000 Местные вспомогательные подразделения: 55000 Армия Государства Вьетнам: 150000 Всего: ~400000 |силы2 = Главные силы: 125000 Региональные силы: ~75000 Ополчение: ~250000 Всего: 450000 |потери1 = Франция: 75 581 погибших, 64 127 ранены, 40 000 попали в плен Государство Вьетнам: 18 714 погибших |потери2 = 175 000—500 000 |примечание = }} Первая Индокитайская война (Индокита́йская война́) — война Франции за сохранение своих колоний в Индокитае. Основные события войны происходили на территории Вьетнама, где 2 сентября 1945 года после победы на выборах в Национальное собрание Вьетминь была провозглашена Демократическая Республика Вьетнам. Также боевые действия велись на территории Камбоджи и Лаоса, однако здесь они не оказали значительного влияния на ход войны. В 1949 году Франция объявила о создании на территории Вьетнама государства Вьетнам. Франция вела войну при поддержке со стороны местных союзников, США и Великобритании. Демократическая Республика Вьетнам вела войну при поддержке Китая и СССР. Первая Индокитайская война во Вьетнаме известна как война Сопротивления — война вьетнамских националистов и коммунистов, объединённых под эгидой военно-политического движения «Вьетминь», против французской колониальной администрации в 1945—1954, закончившаяся разделением вьетнамской территории на два независимых государства: Демократическую Республику Вьетнам (столица — Ханой) на севере и Государство Вьетнам (столица — Сайгон) на юге. История войны Предпосылки После капитуляции Франции, 22 сентября 1940 года Французский Индокитай был оккупирован японскими войскамиThe New Encyclopedia Britannica. 15th edition. Macropedia. Vol.27. Chicago, 1994. p.789-790. В этот период вьетнамские коммунисты предприняли несколько попыток поднять восстание: в сентябре-октябре 1940 года — в уезде Бакшон (Северный Вьетнам), в ноябре-декабре 1940 года — в Южном Вьетнаме и в январе 1941 года — в уезде До-лыонг (Центральный Вьетнам), которые были подавлены французскимиTruong, Truong V. Vietnam War: The New Legion, Volume 1. Victoria BC: Trafford. 2010. p.355 войсками. В результате, коммунистические организации в Южном и Центральном Вьетнаме понесли значительные потериВсемирная история / редколл., отв. ред. В. П. Курасов. том 10. М., «Мысль», 1965. стр.164. В мае 1941 года был создан Вьетминь. Первые опорные пункты Вьетминя были созданы активистами компартии Индокитая в провинции Каобанг и в уезде Бакшон провинции Лангшон. Именно здесь в конце 1941 года были сформированы первые ополченческие отряды спасения родины. Кроме того, до марта 1942 года в уезде Бакшон действовал крупный партизанский отрядИстория Второй Мировой войны 1939—1945 (в 12 томах) / редколл., гл. ред. А. А. Гречко. том 4. М., Воениздат, 1975. стр.468. Основным районом деятельности Вьетминя в 1941—1942 годы стал Вьетбак — горно-лесистая местность на севере Вьетнама, примыкавшая к границе с Китаем. Здесь были созданы первые опорные базы, велось обучение кадровИстория Второй Мировой войны 1939—1945 (в 12 томах) / редколл., гл. ред. А. А. Гречко. том 5. М., Воениздат, 1975. стр.237. В ноябре 1943 года в связи с возросшей активностью Вьетминя была предпринята масштабная карательная операция в район дислокации основных сил Вьетминя. К концу 1943 года в столкновениях с японскими силами слабовооружённые отряды Вьетминя (на вооружении партизан имелись старые кремнёвые ружья, холодное оружие и бамбуковые пики) понесли серьёзные потериИстория Второй Мировой войны 1939—1945 (в 12 томах) / редколл., гл. ред. А. А. Гречко. том 7. М., Воениздат, 1976. стр.463. В 1944 году Вьетминь контролировал провинции Лангшон, Каобанг, Баккан, Тхайнгуен, Туйенкуанг, Бакзянг и Виньйен на севере Вьетнама, где началось создание административных органов управления. 7 мая 1944 года руководство Вьетминя отдало приказ о подготовке к вооружённому восстаниюИстория Второй Мировой войны 1939—1945 (в 12 томах) / редколл., гл. ред. А. А. Гречко. том 8. М., Воениздат, 1977. стр.303-305. В декабре 1944 года началось создание отрядов регулярной армии. 22 декабря 1944 года был создан первый отряд регулярных сил, которым командовал Во Нгуен Зиап. 24 и 25 декабря 1944 года отряд совершил первые боевые операции: были атакованы и захвачены два поста французских колониальных войск — пост в Нангане (провинция Каобанг) и пост в Файкхат (провинция Баккан)История Второй Мировой войны 1939—1945 (в 12 томах) / редколл., гл. ред. А. А. Гречко. том 9. М., Воениздат, 1978. стр.327. 1945 9 марта 1945 года командование японских войск в Индокитае предъявило ультиматум французским войскам с требованием сдать оружие, а на следующий день, 10 марта 1945 года, окружив места дислокации французских сил, начало их интернирование. Из 37 тыс. французских колониальных войск (7 тыс. французов и 30 тыс. туземных военнослужащих), находившихся в это время в Индокитае, к границе с Китаем удалось прорваться 5 тысячам. Эти события изменили соотношение сил в регионеИстория Второй Мировой войны 1939—1945 (в 12 томах) / редколл., гл. ред. А. А. Гречко. том 11. М., Воениздат, 1980. стр.109-114 В апреле 1945 года активизируется подготовка военных отрядов Вьетминя (которые к этому времени уже достигли 1 тыс. бойцов), было создано главное военное командование и школы для подготовки командных кадров. 10 апреля 1945 года вьетнамскими силами был окружен и уничтожен японский гарнизон в провинции Тхайнгуен (80 солдат)Early Days: The Development of the Viet Minh Military Machine. В дальнейшем, ими были разгромлены или разоружены другие посты и гарнизоны японских и колониальных войск. Капитуляция Японии и окончание Второй Мировой войны вновь изменило соотношение сил в Индокитае. 13 августа 1945 года Вьетминь объявил о начале восстания. 19 августа 1945 года силы Вьетминя заняли Ханой и в дальнейшем установили власть над большей частью территории Вьетнама, не встречая сколько-нибудь значительного сопротивления. Тем не менее, поскольку Франция стремилась восстановить свой контроль над Индокитаем, столкновение стало неизбежным. 13 сентября 1945 года в Сайгоне началась высадка английской 20-й дивизии, командир которой принял капитуляцию японских войск в Индокитае, освободил ранее интернированных японцами чиновников французской колониальной администрации и военнослужащих французских колониальных войск, передал вооружение для 1,5 тысяч французских военнослужащих. Кроме того, Д. Грейси объявил, что он не признает деятельность органов ВьетминяИстория Второй Мировой войны 1939—1945 (в 12 томах) / редколл., гл. ред. А. А. Гречко. том 11. М., Воениздат, 1980. стр.392. Кроме того, по распоряжению Грейси английские солдаты взяли под охрану ряд ключевых объектов в Сайгоне, заменив ранее находившиеся здесь отряды Вьетминя. Несколько дней спустя, англичане передали контроль над этими объектами французамDennis J. Duncanson. General Gracey and the Vietminh // Journal of the Royal Central Asian Society Vol. 55, No. 3 (October 1968), p. 296. 22 сентября 1945 года французские вооружённые подразделения при содействии со стороны военнослужащих 20-й английской дивизии атаковали вьетнамские силы в Сайгоне и захватили административные здания. В дальнейшем, на территорию Вьетнама к северу от 16-й параллели выдвинулся 200-тысячный экспедиционный корпус гоминьданаLarry H. Addington. America's war in Vietnam: a short narrative history. Indiana University Press. 2000. p.30. 1946 thumb|письмо Хо Ши Мина президенту США Трумэну (оставлено без ответа) 28 февраля 1946 года подразделения гоминьдана начали отход из Индокитая 6 марта 1946 года Франция признала независимость Демократической республики Вьетнам в составе Индокитайской федерации и Французского союзаР. Эрнест Дюпюи, Тревор Н. Дюпюи. Всемирная история войн (в 4-х тт.). Книга 4 (1925—1997). СПб., М., «Полигон — АСТ», 1998. стр.623. В конце марта 1946 года британские войска покинули Индокитай (за исключением одной роты, оставленной для охраны союзной миссии в Сайгоне), но последние шесть британских солдат во Вьетнаме погибли в июне 1946 года, когда подразделение британской армии попало в засаду партизанPeter Dennis. Troubled Days of Peace. New York: St. Martin's, 1987. p. 173 20 ноября 1946 года в порту Хайфон с французского военного корабля была обстреляна вьетнамская лодка. 21 ноября французское командование направило руководству Вьетминя ультиматум с требованием очистить от своего присутствия Хайфон. После невыполнения этих условий, 23 ноября 1946 года французские военные корабли начали массированный обстрел города, в результате которого погибли по меньшей мере шесть тысяч жителей ХайфонаThe New Encyclopedia Britannica. 15th edition. Micropedia. Vol.12. Chicago, 1994. p.359-360Barnet, Richard J. Intervention and Revolution: The United States in the Third World. World Publishing. 1968 стр.185 ISBN 0-529-02014-9.. Есть и иные оценки: 2000 человекJohn Prados. The Smaller Dragon Strikes // MHQ: The Quarterly Journal of Military History. August 2007, Volume 20, Number 1 стр.50. или, по данным председателя муниципального комитета Хайфона Ву Нгок Уя (1981) - от 500 до 1000 человекThe Encyclopedia of the Vietnam War. A Political, Social, and Military History. — ABC-CLIO, 2011. — P. 444. Ход войны 1946—1947 В декабре 1946 года руководство Вьетминя приняло решение о переходе к стратегии продолжительной народной войны, направленной на истощение сил противникаСоветская военная энциклопедия. / ред. Н. В. Огарков. том 5. М., Воениздат, 1978. стр.544-545. 19 декабря 1946 года французское командование потребовало разоружения сил Вьетминя в Хайфоне. В связи со значительным перевесом в качестве вооружения французские войска выбили вьетнамских коммунистов из крупных населённых пунктов Вьетнама. 19 декабря 1946 года французские силы атаковали Ханой, бои в городе продолжались до февраля 1947 года. В январе-феврале 1947 года вьетнамские силы в течение нескольких недель блокировали Хюэ, предприняли несколько атак, но были вынуждены с потерями отступитьР. Эрнест Дюпюи, Тревор Н. Дюпюи. Всемирная история войн (в 4-х тт.). Книга 4 (1925—1997). СПб., М., «Полигон — АСТ», 1998. стр.625. К концу марта 1947 года французы контролировали основные города, дороги, связывавшие их между собой и прибрежную территорию. Основным опорным пунктом коммунистов вновь стал Вьетбак. 7 октября 1947 года французские силы начали наступление с целью разгромить этот партизанский район, однако их действия оказались безуспешными и привели, главным образом, к износу военной техники и снижению боевого духа солдат. В то же время Вьетминь накапливал военные силы и совершенствовал их структуру, приводя её к обычной для регулярных войск. 1948—1949 В марте 1949 года было провозглашено создание Государства Вьетнам. Осенью 1949 года силы Вьетминя впервые перешли в наступление, они разгромили гарнизоны в городах Донгкхе и Тхаткхе. К концу 1949 года силы Вьетминя насчитывали около 40 тыс. бойцов (в том числе две пехотные дивизии и несколько отдельных полков регулярных сил, организованных по армейскому образцу). 1950—1951 В сентябре 1950 года Вьетминь уничтожил несколько французских гарнизонов в районе китайской границы. Французские войска при этом потеряли около шести тысяч человек. В бою под Каобангом 9 октября 1950 года французские силы потерпели ещё одно сокрушительное поражение. Французы потеряли 7000 тысяч человек убитыми и ранеными, 500 военных машин, 125 миномётов, 13 гаубиц, 3 броневзвода и 9000 единиц стрелкового оружия. 21 октября 1950 года французские войска были вынуждены оставить большую часть Северного Вьетнама и перейти к обороне. В декабре 1950 года французские войска начинают строительство укреплений в дельте реки КаThi, Lam Quang, Hell in An Loc, The 1972 Easter Invasion and the Battle that Saved South Viet Nam, University of North Texas Press, Denton, Texas, 2009. стр.9. 22 декабря 1950 года Франция признала суверенитет Вьетнама в рамках Французского союза. В 1950 г. во Вьетнам, на помощь французам, прибыли первые 35 американских военных советников. К 1952 г. их количество выросло до двухсот. С января по июнь 1951 года силы Вьетминя под командованием генерала Во Нгуен Зяпа предприняли Всеобщее контрнаступление, закончившееся провалом. В трёх крупных сражениях вьетнамские силы были разгромлены колониальными войсками, потеряв 20 тысяч человекДэвидсон Ф. Война во Вьетнаме (1946—1975). — М.: Изографус, Эксмо, 2002. — С. 113—130.. В марте 1951 года был создан Объединенный фронт народов Индокитая. 1952 год Весной 1952 года колониальные войска перешли к обороне и укрепились в наиболее экономически важных пунктах в северном Вьетнаме (южный Вьетнам был относительно спокойным для французов местом). Вьетнамцы, будучи по итогам 1951 года уверены в своём военном преимуществе, предприняли ряд безуспешных наступлений на позиции французов. Эти сражения привели к большим потерям нападавших от тяжёлого вооружения (напалм, тяжёлая артиллерия, речные и морские боевые корабли). В конце 1952 года французы предприняли наступательную операцию и захватили городок Хоабинь, расположенный в сорока километрах от линии оборонительных рубежей. Но в начале 1953 года в связи с проблемами снабжения войск (вьетнамцы блокировали дорогу и речной путь, сбивали транспортные самолёты противника) гарнизон пришлось эвакуировать с большими потерями. Осенью 1952 года Вьетминь предпринял наступление на редкие укрепления французов вдоль западной границы Вьетнама. Колониальные войска безуспешно пытались отвлечь внимание вьетнамцев от этих укреплений наступлением на базы снабжения во Вьетбаке. Сил для проведения эффективной наступательной операции у французов было мало, и им пришлось отступить, не добившись поставленных задач. 1953—1954 left|thumb|250px|Французские десантники в бою. 1952 год В результате проведения в начале 1953 года крупнейшей за всю войну военно-морской операции, французские силы захватили крупную базу вьетнамцев на берегу бухты Куинён. Весной 1953 года войска вьетнамских коммунистов вторглись в соседний Лаос, уничтожая французские колониальные и лаосские гарнизоны. Эта операция вскрыла слабое место французских колониальных сил. С одной стороны, французы пытались защитить Лаос, с другой — военные базы в районе Ханоя не могли оказать существенной помощи атакуемым. Чтобы вернуть утраченную инициативу и защитить Лаос от вьетнамских коммунистов, в конце 1953 года французские войска высадили в населённый пункт Дьенбьенфу свыше 10 тысяч солдат, впоследствии их количество увеличилось до 15 тысячР. Эрнест Дюпюи, Тревор Н. Дюпюи. Всемирная история войн (в 4-х тт.). Книга 4 (1925—1997). СПб., М., «Полигон — АСТ», 1998. стр.626-627. Целью гарнизона было препятствовать работе системы снабжения войск Вьетминя в северном Лаосе. Параллельно намечалась операция по борьбе с партизанами в центральном Вьетнаме. В конце 1953 года численность французских сил в Индокитае составляла 190 тыс. военнослужащих французской армии и Иностранного легиона, а также 150 тыс. военнослужащих баодаевской армии. Общая численность сил коммунистов оценивалась в 425 тыс. солдат и партизан, однако на стороне Франции было превосходство в тяжелом вооружении, технике и авиацииСергей Балмасов. Дьен-Бьен-Фу: подвиг и Голгофа французского Иностранного легиона // журнал «Солдат удачи», № 12 (111), декабрь 2003. стр.37-40. 4 декабря 1953 года правительство ДРВ приняло закон о аграрной реформе, в соответствии с которым упразднялось право собственности на землю, установленные колониальными властями, а земли, принадлежавшие французам и их сторонникам, подлежали конфискации и перераспределению. Только в период до окончания войны в 11 провинциях южного и центрального Вьетнама 311 тыс. безземельных вьетнамских крестьян получили 227 тыс. гектаров земли. Проведение земельной реформы увеличило поддержку правительства ДРВ среди крестьянЕ.П. Глазунов, М.П. Исаев. Страны Индокитая: путь борьбы и победы. М., "Мысль", 1984. стр.27, 29. 20 января 1954 года французские войска начали наступательную операцию «Атланте», в основном силами вьетнамских профранцузских формирований; воевали они плохо, несли большие потери в боях и вследствие дезертирства, и до середины марта, несмотря на переброску подкреплений, никаких положительных сдвигов в Аннаме не было достигнуто. 6-7 марта 1954 года вьетнамские диверсанты уничтожили 78 французских самолётов на аэродромах Гиа-Лам и Кат-Би в Тонкинской долине. Из строя была выведена половина транспортной авиации, имевшейся у военного командования Франции в Индокитае, в результате вместо 200 тонн грузов в день окружённая группировка в Дьенбьенфу начала получать не более 120 тонн грузов в деньСергей Балмасов. Дьен-Бьен-Фу: подвиг и Голгофа французского Иностранного легиона // журнал «Солдат удачи», № 1 (112), январь 2004. стр.35-39. В декабре 1953 — январе 1954 года Вьетминь сконцентрировал около Дьенбьенфу четыре дивизии, тогда как французы ожидали максимум две. При этом военные действия малой интенсивности шли в центральном Вьетнаме и в Лаосе; инициатива на этих театрах военных действий принадлежала вьетнамским коммунистам, целью операций являлось отвлечение французских сил от гарнизона Дьенбьенфу. Для снабжения своих сил партизаны прорубили новую 100-километровую трассу через джунгли и соорудили в 55 км от точки приложения сил перевалочную базу. Было мобилизовано 100 тыс. кули, перенесших за время кампании одного риса 20 тыс. тонн. При этом французское снабжение по воздуху Дьенбьенфу было недостаточным для гарнизона. Преимущество вьетнамских партизан в числе и снабжении около Дьенбьенфу позволило им выиграть решающую битву против французских войск. Сражение за Дьенбьенфу продолжалось 54 дня, с 13 марта по 7 мая 1954 года, в результате французский гарнизон капитулировал (в день капитуляции сдались 10 863 военнослужащих)Дьенбьенфу // Большая Российская Энциклопедия / редколл., гл. ред. Ю. С. Осипов. том 9. М., «Научное издание „Большая российская энциклопедия“», 2007. стр.461 Результаты По результатам переговоров, прошедших после поражения французов под Дьенбьенфу, французские войска покинули Индокитай, а Вьетнам временно разделялся на две части по 17-й параллели (где создавалась демилитаризованная зона), с перегруппировкой Вьетнамской народной армии на север и сил Французского Союза на юг. Затем, в июле 1956 года, предполагалось проведение свободных выборов в обеих частях страны с целью определения будущего политического режима и воссоединения страны. Военные расходы Франции на ведение войны в Индокитае (включая военную помощь США) составили свыше 3270 млрд. франковР. Эрнест Дюпюи, Тревор Н. Дюпюи. Всемирная история войн (в 4-х тт.). Книга 4 (1925—1997). СПб., М., «Полигон — АСТ», 1998. стр.627. Характеристики войны Иностранная военная поддержка Франции Великобритания Великобритания начала поставки вооружения, снаряжения и военного имущества для французских войск в Индокитае уже осенью 1945 года, общая стоимость поставленного вооружения составила 17,5 млн фунтов стерлингов. В общей сложности, англичане передали французским силам в Индокитае 12 тыс. единиц стрелкового оружияR. Shaplen. The Lost Revolution: The U.S. in Vietnam, 1946-1966. New York, Harper Colophon Books, 1966. page 6-7. США Правительство Франции получило от США значительные объёмы военной, материальной и финансовой помощи для ведения войны в Индокитае. В конце 1949 года между Францией и США было подписано соглашение о военной помощи ("Mutual Defense Assistance Act"). Уже в начале мая 1950 года по программе военной помощи США направили грузовики, самолёты и средства связи для французских войск в Индокитае, в это же время было достигнуто соглашение о поставке из США в Индокитай лёгких танковTrucks ahd planes due for Indo-China; U.S. aid officials state small tanks suitable for guerrilla war will also be sent // "The New York Times" от 9 мая 1950. В июне 1950 года в Сайгон прибыла американская военная миссия MAAG (Military Aid Advisory Group)Ильинский М. М. Индокитай: Пепел четырёх войн (1939—1979 гг.). — М.: Вече, 2000.. 29 июня 1950 года из США были отправлены первые 8 военно-транспортных самолётов с грузом оружия для французской армии в Индокитае"On June 29, 1950, eight military transport planes flew to Vietnam delivering weapons to the beleaguered French army, the first direct American military aid to the anticommunist cause in Vietnam... Over the next few years the United States would provide $ 3 billion in aid to the French in Vietnam, funding 80 percent of their war effort" Maurice Isserman. Vietnam War. — Facts On File Inc., 2003. — P. 33. 29 января 1952 года было объявлено о том, что в Индокитай из США прибыло 100-е судно с грузом военного назначения для французских войск, и общий объем грузов, доставленных в Индокитай из США по программе военной помощи в период с августа 1950 года, превысил 100 тыс. тоннU.S. aid to Vietnam now 100,000 tons; 100th ship with equipment for forces fighting Vietminh unloads in Indo-China // "The New York Times" от 29 января 1952. 28 мая 1952 года было объявлено о том, что в Индокитай из США прибыло 150-е судно с грузом военного назначения для французских войск"The recent heavy flow of United States military aid to Indo-China was emphasized here today by a ceremony that marked the arrival the 150th shipload of United States military supplies to reach an Indo-Chinese port." Tillman Durdin. Indo-Chinese get 50th U.S. aid cargo; French and Vietnam leaders voice gratitude for arms help at dock ceremony // "The New York Times" от 29 мая 1952. page 4. 13 июля 1952 года французские власти объявили о том, что полученная из США военная помощь теперь составляет 40% от объема всех поставок для французских войск в Индокитае"Jean Letourneau, French Resident Minister for the Associated States of Indo-China, said today that United States military aid to the French Union forces in Indo-China now amounted to 40 per cent of the total material supplies in the Indo- China war against the Vietminh forces." French say U.S. aid in Indo-China is up; Letourneau declares figure is 40% of total supplies in war against Vietminh // "The New York Times" от 13 июля 1952. page 2. В 1953 году американская помощь Франции возросла до 385 млн долларов (что составляло 60 % военных расходов Франции в Индокитае). Поставки американского вооружения французскому экспедиционному корпусу в 1953 году достигли 25 тысяч тонн в месяц. В 1954 году военная помощь США составляла 80 % военных расходов Франции в Индокитае. * в частности, в сентябре 1953 года США передали Франции авианосец CVL-24 "Belleau Wood", который принимал участие в боевых действиях в Индокитае. Только по данным из открытой американской печати, в период с 1950 года до 28 марта 1954 года США передали Франции 360 военных самолётов, 390 военных кораблей, 1400 танков, бронемашин и иной бронетехники, 175 тыс. единиц стрелкового оружия, а в январе 1954 года — направили в Индокитай 250 специалистов ВВС США для обслуживания самолётов американского производства, а 11 марта 1954 года из Гонконга в Сайгон прибыли 24 пилота для управления самолётами C-119В. Рогов. Вмешательство США ведёт к расширению войны в Индо-Китае // «Известия», № 75 (11454) от 28 марта 1954. стр.4. В дальнейшем, получение военной помощи продолжалось: 23 марта 1954 года начальник французского генерального штаба генерал Эли заключил в Вашингтоне договор на поставку из США во французский Индокитай 25 бомбардировщиков B-26США усиливают вмешательство в войну в Индо-Китае // «Известия», № 71 (11450) от 24 марта 1954. стр.4, 8 апреля 1954 года в Индокитай прибыли первые из 25 бомбардировщиков B-26Прибытие американских бомбардировщиков в Индо-Китай // «Известия», № 84 (11463) от 9 апреля 1954. стр.4, переданные США для французских войск в Индокитае, а также транспортные самолёты DC-3 «дакота», переброшенные с базы на ФилиппинахФранцузские газеты о американском вмешательстве в военные действия в Индо-Китае // «Известия», № 85 (11463) от 10 апреля 1954. стр.4. 18 апреля 1954 года американский авианосец "USS Saipan" доставил в порт Дананг 25 самолётов AU-1 "Corsair" для авиации ВМС ФранцииUSS Saipan (CVL-48) Delivers Aircraft to Da Nang, Indochina (Vietnam). 20 апреля 1954 года министр обороны США Вильсон сообщил, что по просьбе правительства Франции транспортные самолёты ВВС США начали переброску дополнительных подразделений французской армии из Франции в ИндокитайВмешательство США в войну в Индо-Китае // «Известия», № 95 (11474) от 22 апреля 1954. стр.10. Американские пилоты, нанятые компанией "Civil Air Transport" (фактическим владельцем которой являлось ЦРУ США) осуществляли снабжение окружённого в Дьенбьенфу французского гарнизона. В ходе этой операции, получившей название "Operation SQUAW II", в период с 13 марта до 6 мая 1954 года самолёты с американскими экипажами совершили 682 самолёто-вылетов в район ДьенбьенфуCAT PILOTS TO BE HONORED BY FRANCE // "Air America". В ходе операции были убиты два американских пилота"The men were serving as civilian employees of Civil Air Transport, an airline whose undeclared owner was the CIA. ... The pilots of Civil Air Transport flew a variety of deeply covert and often hazardous missions for the CIA ... One of their many missions was to drop supplies to outnumbered and outgunned French soldiers in the valley of Dien Bien Phu. ... Two of the 37 pilots, James B. McGovern and Wallace A. Buford, were killed in action" U.S. pilots honored for Indochina Service // "News from France" от 2 марта 2005. 2 октября 1954 года было объявлено, что объем помощи, которую США предоставили Франции на ведение войны в Индокитае, составил 700 млн. долларов СШАU.S. aid in Indochina will total $700,000,000 // "The New York Times" от 2 октября 1954 Отражение в культуре и искусстве События и участники войны в Индокитае отражены в культуре и искусстве Вьетнама и других стран мира. В кино Тема Первой Индокитайской войны затрагивается в фильмах разных стран: * «Мы хотим жить» * «Тихий американец» (1958) * «Супруги А-Фу» * «Белоглазая птичка» * «Пропавший отряд» * «Чарли Браво» * «Попугай, говорящий на идиш» * «Дьенбьенфу» * «Тихий американец» (2002) и др. В компьютерных играх * «7 5 54» - вьетнамская компьютерная игра о событиях Первой Индокитайской войны. Примечания Ссылки * * VIÊTNAM: La première Guerre 1945—1954 (1) 52' Documentary * VIÊTNAM: La première Guerre 1945—1954 (2) 52' Documentary * Французская авиация в Индокитае См. также * Индокитайские войны * Тихий американец * Благодарность президента Вьетнама *